The Secret Of Sonic The Hedgehog
by Saskia13lover
Summary: what is the secret sonic had? is bad news? what would the other characters think of it.. what will mario think of it..will it end there friendship? read the story to know! R&R.
1. Chapther 1: the truth

# Sonic's secret

## Chapther 1##

***#In the London Stadium, mario and sonic and the others are going to bed for the tournament in the morning .#***

everyone went to the little house at the stadium but Sonic walked out on the balcony.

He thought about today, what happened.

He thought about what all happened .. with all those glitches ... ... it could not really longer ...and little drops of water comes from his eyes, he began to cry.

meanwhile Mario was finished brushing his teeth and wanted to go to bed, but then suddenly he saw Sonic crying on the balcony.

mario came to sonic and knocked calmly on his back and said: Sonic are you okay?

"ooh Mario sorry I didnt want y-y-you to bother, maybe you should go to bed"

"no i would rather stay here with you!"

no go away, l-l-leave me alone, I need time to relax, time to calm down.

"why are you crying?"

My life is a disaster, I have one secret I've never told anyone, and it destroyed all the games I've had.

what secret! said mario

Sonic wiped the tears away and looked at Mario and said *glitches ... I have glitches ...

thats why that all my games are so badly ... especially Sonic 2006 ...

I hate it I had it since my creation...*

Oh my god but that's not normal, so since sonic the hedgehog from 1991 until now?

Yep said sonic with a fake smile.

i ... have no words ... all that time you had a real reason why the game crashes and glitch .. it was because of you.

"I had it in my code, sega could not remove from my code, so they have to learned live with it to now!"

Sonic I'm sorry, I did not know this.

"it would not, but would you tell anyone, even my teammates do not know this .. okay .. promise" Sonic looked in Mario eyes with a smile and said please, mario grabbed sonic at his back and kissed him passionately,

his tongue was licking sonics in his mouth, he stroked sonics back and Sonic blushes, Mario broke the kiss and looked at him and said:

all right .. i promise .. Sonic.

"why did you kiss me?"

because you want a promise and i gave you one

Thank you mario...sonic blushes a little

and suddenly he glitchs in front of mario and again..and again..sonic looked away and mario puts his hands on sonics cheek

"i will keep this secret..sonic..no matter what"

mario hugs sonic and kiss him in the stars of the night, like they have never lived before.

Later sonic goes to bed and mario goes to his.


	2. Chapter 2: the flashback of sega

## Chapther2##

***With breakfast:***

Everyone sat on their tables having breakfast with eggs, bread, orange juice, milk, tea, peanut butter and chili dogs.

Amy said with a mouth full of food **omg...i love this food so much its like eating the most delicious thing EVER**

Everybody ate well for the big day.. because they have together a competition with the others they must of course be in top form.

Sonic didnt ate at all. He was to sad to eat, he just couldn't think of what sega said about those...things.

# flashback#

"What happened to my son...he is..."

"Im sorry mister naoto oshima but he has caught up an decease called glitches, unfortunately we have not done research on the decease itself,

I think your son can not be cured at all..."

My father was mad.. all he could think is...how i gonna live with a son full of glitches and bugs...he couldn't not think of such a thing..

Over the next years my father hated me...all he want it was for me to disappear.

He want it me to be dead...

So he followed me to my room and closed the door and lock it.

"Hi sonic, how are you today?"

Iam fine.. d-d-dad...how a-a-are you?

My father had a knife in his hand, he grab me from behind and stab my belly and neck.

"AAAAAAHHHH F-F-FATHERRR! S-S-STOP I-I-IT IM H-H-HURT!"

"Iam sorry my son, but i cant live with you, you're a glitch and you're going to be destroyed!"

I was never so scared of my father like that, I bit my father's hand and ran away ...

my own father .. he tried to murder me ... after a while f I came back, my father naoto oshima was away, away from sega, away from my life ...

he would never see me again, ever again.

# END FLASHBACK#

"SONIC!"

Suddenly i woke up and looked at amy, she was very angry.

"I was calling you EVERYTIME, why didnt you react?"

Oh im s-s-sorry, a-amy...!

"Sonic...you...just...glitched..."

I was terrified, i stand up and run to my room and locked it...i dont wanna know their reactions...all i wanna do is crying, crying about my life, what for a fool iam.

A moment later i heard somebody climbing up a wall, i looked at the window and got a surprise...mario was climbing the window...wanted he to see me?

"Hi sonic,i just wanna know if you're okay...i have told them why you ran away...its got nothing to do with your secret"

Mario...come to m-m-me...i wanna t-t-talk to you...jus-s-st for a minute said sonic

Mario gets through the window in my room, he takes his shoes off and sits on my bed.

"So.. what are you wanna talk about.."

He looked in my eyes...like that he loves me...from a different way.

He touches me on my shoulder, he grabbed my face like he wanted to kiss me.. his face comes closer to mine.. i couldn't kiss him...*what if i glitch?...will he still love me?*

I pushed him away..i didnt want him to kiss me...i dont wanna glitch..

"What's wrong sonic?"

I said with a very sad voice well almost crying:

i...just cant k-k-kiss you, just g-g-get out!

Mario looked shocked ,he didnt want me to leave at all, but maybe it was the best of it.

"Allright iam leaving, just take care of yourself okay!"

That when mario leaves through the window again when he was on the ground i closed the window and sit on my bed...thinking...like always.


	3. Chapter 3: the gym kiss

## Chapther 3##

Mario what happened to sonic? Asked peach

"Nothing peach, why should you care?"

"Because it is teamwork mario, you know without their mascot sega is nothing!"

Mario and peach were arguing about me and my team, when i was done about my thinking and crying a lot,

i came out my room and I went to my father yuji naka since naoto oshima disappeared I usualy asked him a lot: what we're gonna do today?

"Actually only the sport teams are going to compete today, the mascots come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, but maybe you can hanging out with Mario, I mean you know that you can play together and talk."

Naka just wanted he and I were a couple for the company.

"Okay, Dad, I will do it and where is Mario?" " he is inside, he is at the gym."

I said to my dad goodbye and went to the fitness room, I saw Mario train with weights, you know your weights that you have to pull up.

he seemed so strong, so handsome...augh what am i thinking, he will never like me, he has peach.

at that time he looked at me he said: hey sonic, feeling better?

"Yes mario of course, about that time that I not wanted to kiss and trow you out of my roo-"

"I know I went a little too fast, but if you want it now.. then come over here"

I walked to mario, he puts his weights down and stand up,

i grabbed him by his neck and looked in his eyes and he looks at mine, his.. blue beautiful eyes.

I moved slowly to him, mario grabbed me at his back and kissed me passionately, his tongue was licking mines in his mouth, he stroked my back and I blushes, I had never have such a good kiss in years.

(*mario...i love you, please don't leave me, just stay with me*)

(*oh sonic...i will love you...i don't love peach anymore...i LOVE you*)

We broke the kiss and we hugged each other maybe it was not bad to have a boyfriend at all...

"I love you sonic the hedgehog"

He loves me...

he actually LOVES me..mario the hero.. of all.. my L-L-LOVE!

I glitched again.. in front him i almost begin to cry when he suddenly said:

sonic.. it doesn't matter when your glitch or not, you're beautiful and perfect for me.

The door when open and peach comes in the room with her usual

dress only shorter, maybe for the race, she stared at me if i was plague or something and she looked at mario and mario looked angry at her

he said: what are you doing here princess, late again?

"I was thinking maybe you could visiting my room for a while wouldnt you?"

That the voice they used was a little girls voice than the normal women voice:

"so this is your new girlfriend?"

STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS PEACH! JUST GO TO THE STADIUM! screamed mario

Peach glared at me when she walked out the room and closed the door slowly, if like she was me giving a warning.

Mario...does she hates me? I asked.

"No..no..no she doesnt hate you, maybe she just saw us kiss, but it doesnt matter, right?"

"Yes of course mario..*honey bee* mario can i call you

honey bee?"

Yes.. princess sure you can call me that said mario.

Together we walked out of the fitness room and went to the stadium looking at the teams of us.


End file.
